slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trixie Sting
Beatrice "''Trixie" Sting' '''(czyt. Beatris Triksi Sting) ''- ''jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Członkini Gangu Shane'a. Jest bardzo zwinna i pomysłowa. Wygląd Trixie jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi nogami. Na twarzy ma typową dla siebie zaciętość, pogodne spojrzenie i usta wygięte w uśmiech. Włosy koloru kasztanowego/rudego ma zawsze spięte w dwa nietypowe kucyki. Na co dzień nosi szare, obcisłe spodnie spięte paskiem ze znakiem Shane'a, oraz zieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem z tymże znakiem na ramieniu. Wnyki ma przypięte do paska. Kilka razy widzieliśmy ją w innych strojach m.in. przebraniu staruszka, ubraniach Dayny Poor, stroju do Śluzball'u oraz w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą. Śluzaki Pajęczak, Armashelt, Bubbaleone, Sand Angler, Fandango, Flaringo, Granatnik, Lawośluz, Polero, Zderzak, Skałowiec, Hoverbug,Strachoduch, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Zębacz, Pnączniak, Zamrażacz, Żelek, Sliren i Tormato oraz Śluzak Powietzra. W "Slug it Out": Tazerling, Flaringo, Zamrażacz, Flatulorhinkus. Historia Nie wiadomo w jakiej wiosce wychowała się Trixie. Gdy zabrakło Shane'a, jedynej osoby zdolnej do bronienia Slugterry przed opryszkami, sama musiała chwycić za Blaster i niejako przejąć jego obowiązki na swoim terenie. Trixie debiutuje w odcinku "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza", kiedy to ratuje Eli'a przed jednym z bandytów czyhających na szlakach podróżnych. Później również pojawiła się na eliminacjach Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, który chciała wygrać. Pokonała tam w pięknym stylu Króla Śluzu. Członkostwo w Gangu pozwala jej na efektywniejsze przykładanie się do słusznej sprawy, oraz daje jej gwarancję, że zawsze będzie w centrum wydarzeń, aby przekazywać mieszkańcom Slugterry informacje o tym, co się dzieje. Charakter Trixie jest specjalistką od śluzaków i zawsze chciała pokazywać ludziom, że te stworzonka są naprawdę niezwykłe i potrzebne. Jej charakter w przybliżonym stopniu jest opisany przez jej nazwisko (Sting - z ang. Żądło), które opisuje jej zgryźliwość i konsekwentność. Nie rozstaje się z kamerą. Jej marzeniem jej zrealizowanie filmu dotyczącego Śluzaków: to, że mają one uczucia, własny język, a nawet budują własne społeczeństwa. Jej priorytetem jest również informowanie mieszkańców Slugterry poprzez swoje filmy o sytuacji w podziemnej krainie i działaniach Blakk'a. Jest to dla niej rodzaj misji. Jest bardzo inteligentna i często jako jedyna zawsze ma głowę na karku. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakiś plan, dzięki czemu wszyscy uchodzą cało z opresji. W odcinkach "Dziedzictwo" i "Odległy brzeg" jako pierwsza zauważyła, że Eli miewa przed nimi sekrety i to ona najbardziej nalegała na to, by je zdradził. Dowodzi to tego, że Trixie zależy na Gangu i na tym, by się on nie rozpadł pod wpływem niedopowiedzeń. Chciała dać do zrozumienia Eli'owi, że może jej, Kordowi i Pronto zaufać, bo są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *Potrafi jednym klawiszem pokonać Korda w grze wideo, nawet się na niej nie skupiając, co nazwała ''kończącym ciosem. *Początkowo Trixie miała posiadać kusze, zamiast Blastera. *Bardzo lubi straszyć Pronto, choć nie jest tak "bezlitosna" w tych żartach jak Kord. *Trixie bardzo lubi nagrywać filmy i oglądać je z resztą Gangu. *Kręci większość Slugisodes. *Podkochuje się w niej Millard Milford. *Nie lubi Billy'ego i uważa, że jest prostakiem. *Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją kamerą (była wściekła, gdy Dayna ją ukradła). *Uwielbia kręcić filmy i potem wrzucać je do Śluznetu. *Powiedziała, że Burpy jako ghul jest słodki jak na swój zły i demoniczny sposób. *Sprowokowała atak Unika. *Często unika ataków Śluzaków i ghuli, co pokazuje, iż jest zwinna. *Już w pierwszym odcinku uratowała Eli'a przed złoczyńcą. *W odcinku "Promienny dzień" co najmniej 2 razy strzeliła z Blastera Korda. *Jest bardzo chuda i niezbyt silna co zostaje pokazane w odcinku "Promienny dzień" gdy strzela z blastera Korda. *W odcinku "Powrót" (jeden raz) i "Promienny dzień" (2 razy) przytuliła Eli'a. *Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Asaph Fipke powiedział, że ma dobre serce co nie raz udowodniała, np. pocieszając Eli'a, gdy musiał oddać jednego ze śluzaków. *Czasami Eli zwraca się do niej Trix zamiast Trixie. *Mistrz Gier nazwał ją uroczą i słodką. *W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia", gdy miała na sobie ochronny skafander, jej oczy miały granatowy kolor. *W czasie nieobecności lidera gangu kierowała resztą gangu. *Nazwała Walca z drużyny Brutali "Smalcem". *Pierwszy śluzak jakiego wystrzeliła w serialu to Pajęczak. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzostrzelcy